goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Terrance and Phillip Pull a Prank at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
Terrance and Phillip Pull a Prank at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is another remake of a currently deleted grounded video Sarah West made on the GoAnimate V2 wiki on July 9, 2016, the first one being A Failed Summer Job. Summary Terrance and Phillip from South Park are bored, so they decide to have some fun by pulling a prank at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from Five Nights at Freddy's. They sneak into the restaurant and mess with the animatronics' wires. The animatronics go crazy and scare away the young children watching them perform. As this happens, Delphine and Magnolia Johnson and Kotoha Hanami from Maho Tsukai Pretty Cure notice that something is wrong with the animatronics, so they decide to investigate. It doesn't take them long to realize that Terrance and Phillip are behind it all. The girls are mad at the boys for messing with the restaurant's property and scold them for pulling such a mean prank. The boys are punished for their actions by being forced to work at Delphine and Magnolia's greenhouse shop for a whole month. Voices *Emma as Delphine *Kayla as Magnolia *Princess as Kotoha Transcript Terrance: I'm bored. Phillip: Me too. What should we do? Terrance: I know! Let's pull a prank at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Phillip: Great idea, Terrance! Let's do it! (The boys arrive at Freddy Fazbear's and sneak into the back of the restaurant) Terrance: Hey, Phillip, look. It's those stupid animatronics. Phillip: Look at them. They're performing for all those kids out there. It's so stupid. I heard that at night, when the restaurant is closed, the animatronics come to life and try to attack any humans in sight, mainly the security guard who is on the night shift. Terrance: Hey, that gives me an idea! We can reprogram the animatronics to scare those snotty little brats away! Phillip: Good idea, Terrance. Let's make those robots blow a fuse! (When the first show ends, Terrance and Phillip sneak onto the stage and open up the animatronics. They rearrange the wires so the animatronics will not be able to perform properly) Terrance: This is gonna be the best prank ever! I can't wait to see the look on those kids' faces when they see what we've done to Freddy and his gang. (When the second show starts, a group of kids gather to see the animatronics perform. When the curtain rises, the animatronics start performing like usual. Suddenly, after a few seconds, they start to act weird. Then they go absolutely bonkers, flailing around and making garbled, nonsensical sounds, looking like they're about to attack the audience and eat them alive. The children squeal in terror and run away. As this happens, we see Delphine, Magnolia, and Kotoha in the dining area of the restaurant, enjoying their pizza and talking to each other) Kotoha: How's your job at your mom's greenhouse shop going, girls? Delphine: It's going pretty well. My sister and I have been helping around and selling flowers and other plants to our customers. We still can't get over the fact that some of the plants we sell have really fancy names that are hard to pronounce. Magnolia: We're pretty short on employees, though. Working in a greenhouse is not an easy task. We have to water and trim the plants, maintain our inventory, order new plant material, and clean the equipment almost every day. Even though our parents hired a few employees to help out, it's still not enough for the two of us girls to do on our own. Kotoha: Well, maybe you can find someone to hire to help you two around the greenhouse so your shifts will be faster and easier. Ha! Magnolia: Hmmm, I guess that sounds like a good idea. But, I don't know if we'll be able to find anyone who's willing to apply for jobs as assistants. Delphine: We have an online job application, but it says that anyone who's willing to apply for the job needs to be very responsible, organized, and cooperative. As of now, not very much people have filled out that application. Magnolia: I think one of our best bets is to make some employment advertisements for our shop and get more employees. Delphine: You're right, Magnolia. If we do that, we might have to... (Suddenly, they see some kids running past them, wailing and crying) Kotoha: Huh? What's going on? Delphine: What's making those kids so scared? Magnolia: Beats me. Kotoha: Let's go check it out! (The girls walk over to the stage, where they see the animatronics going crazy) Magnolia: Yikes! What's up with those animatronics? Delphine: I don't know, but something is making them go haywire. (Kotoha carefully goes to the back of the stage and turns off the animatronics with the push of a button. Then she walks over to the animatronics and opens them up. She notices that their wires have been rearranged and are in the wrong places) Kotoha: Whoa, looks like their wires got a little screwed up. (Kotoha manages to fix the animatronics's wires and get them working properly again) Kotoha: Someone must have been behind this, but who could it be? (Suddenly, she hears the sound of snickering and giggling coming from the back of the restaurant. Delphine and Magnolia hear it, too. The girls go to the back of the restaurant to figure out where the sound is coming from. Suddenly, Delphine sees Terrance and Phillip) Delphine: Hey, look! There's Terrance and Phillip from South Park! They must be the ones who made the animatronics go crazy. Magnolia: I think you're right, Delphine. Kotoha: How could they do such a stupid thing? Let's go give them a piece of our minds. (Cut to Terrance and Phillip laughing over their prank) Terrance: Man, that was the best prank ever! Short-circuiting those animatronics was such a great idea, eh, buddy? Phillip: I couldn't agree more, Terrance. The sight of those kids running away screaming was one of the funniest things I've ever seen. (Suddenly, they see Delphine, Magnolia, and Kotoha walk up to them with angry looks on their faces) Terrance: Uh-oh, we're in trouble. Phillip: Oh boy. I don't know how those girls found out about our prank, and I don't wanna know, either. Delphine: Terrance, Phillip, what do you boys think you're doing? Magnolia: Did you mess with the animatronics just to scare kids away? Terrance: Um, we were just looking to have a little fun. Phillip: We didn't know you would find out. Kotoha: Boys, you should be ashamed of yourselves. You know better than to tamper with a restaurant's property. What you did was so mean that it's not even funny. You've left me to no choice, but I'm calling the police to arrest you for your actions. Delphine: Wait! Kotoha, don't call the police! We've got a better idea to punish these boys. Magnolia: Yes, we do. We'll force these boys to work at our greenhouse shop for a whole entire month. Kotoha: Ha! That sounds like a great idea, girls! These boys might have to work hard to help the restaurant pay for the damage they caused. Terrance and Phillip: Uh-oh... (Cut to Terrance and Phillip working in the greenhouse. Terrance is watering some flowers while Phillip is trimming a bush. The two of them are mad because they feel like they don't deserve to be forced into labor just because of a prank they pulled) Phillip: This is such dirty work, eh, buddy? Terrance: I know. Those girls didn't let us get away scot-free. I can't believe they're getting paid for this but we're not. It's so not fair. Phillip: No way. I sure hope this month goes by quickly, because I wanna start pranking people again. Terrance: Me too. Delphine: Hey, cut the chatter, you two! Those flowers aren't going to water themselves. Trivia *This video is basically a semi-sequel to A Failed Summer Job. Differences between the original video and the remake *In the original video, Delphine and Magnolia were employees at Freddy Fazbear's, but in the remake, they're not. *In the original video, Terrance and Phillip's prank was set up to ruin Delphine and Magnolia's job. In the remake, it's set up to scare the kids watching the animatronics perform. *In the original video, Terrance and Phillip's prank made Delphine and Magnolia so scared that they ran home crying. In the remake, their prank scares the kids so much that they run out of the restaurant crying. *In the original video, Kotoha has Fauntleroy Fox and Crawford Crow in her side when she scolds the boys. In the remake, she has Delphine and Magnolia on her side. *In the original video, Terrance and Phillip are punished for their actions by being sent to the Baron's Fortress. In the remake, they are punished by being forced to work in Delphine and Magnolia's greenhouse shop for a whole month. Category:Remakes Category:Pretty Cure videos